A Lion and a Dragon
by BCS39402
Summary: What if Tywin Lannister has a two part plan? Cersei will marry Robert Baratheon, everyone knows that. But what is part 2 is to marry their children to the Targaryen heirs that Varyes smuggled out of Kings Landing? Set in the time period before Game of Thrones and how Tywin's plan will affect the Game of Thrones present story.


A lion and a Dragon

Prolog:

Tywin Lanister was a calculating and cunning man who would stop at nothing to consolidate power wherever and however he could. So what if the sack of King's Landing was a distraction for his real purpose. To have Varys smuggle Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen out of the Red Keep? He already had plans for Cersei to marry Robert Baratheon as part of the price for the Lanister's support of the Baratheon rebellion. But the old lion had a grand scheme to unite the kingdom under a family married to the Usurper and the family he overthrew.

He told Varys to send the children to Pentos and then return to his duties as master of whispers. Tywin thought what better way to cement his grandchildren on the throne than with a marriage to the rightful heirs. Varys played along if for no other reason than to see the children safely away. Now all Tywin had to do was to make sure he kept the spider in his web while not getting caught in a web Varys would surely craft. Tywin would be playing this game of thrones for years, if not a decade or two. But his lust for power and the self righteous arrogance he possessed made him want to play.

Chapter 1: Tywin

Tywin found a room in the red keep and his squire helped him strip his armor. He had found the suite of the hand of the king vacant since Aerys had just recently banished Jon Connington. Jon was a man of good taste and Tywin looked forward to plundering many of the personal effects Jon Connington had left behind. But for now the huge bronze bath followed by the warm feather bed all Tywin wanted.

Tywin had many pieces on his chess board and one wrong move could be disaster. But Tywin would use the quarters as he his base knowing that Robert would name him Hand of the King and he would be close to all his pawns to move as he saw fit. Robert was a fierce warrior, but as dumb as he was strong. Robert would be easy to manipulate through his advice at the council table and Cersei in the bed chamber.

But for now Tywin had many loose ends to tie to cement his plans. He had to be ever mindful of Jamie and Cersei's love for each other beyond what a brother and sister should share. Oh, they were certain Tywin had no clue, but he knew his twin children's lust for each other. Despicable as this was he would turn a blind eye once he knew Cersei and Robert had produced an heir. Of course he also had to make sure that Robert would be sober enough that he would do his duty to his wife and not stop by whatever serving wench, hand maiden or kitchen worker Robert would find with open legs on his way to the royal suite.

Cersei and Jamie may be a moot point as Ned Stark was adamant about trying Jamie for regicide. Ned had caught Jamie wiping Aerys's blood from his sword on the pyromancer's robe and cared not for the reason. Ned Stark was an honorable man, but Tywin wished he would have some grey in that black and white view of his since it would make him easier to deal with. As the warm water soaked the weariness from him his mind started moving pieces on the board. Another problem would be the Mountain, Gregor Clegane and his decision to take a liberal interpretation to Tywin's orders. Gregor and his men raped. Murdered and pillaged nobility and smallfolk alike, but the gruesome murder of Ella Martell and her newborns was a crime from a man who was more beast than human. This crime would have Dorne wanting a measure of revenge and a heavy price would be taken to make sure they stayed loyal to the crown.

Gregor Clegane was one of Tywin's favorite playthings. One word and he would fight any foe and strike fear into any region he was told to terrorize. But he was becoming more and more trouble than Tywin could tolerate. Gregor Clegane had savagely raped more than one noble's daughter. But he always demanded trial by combat and even when a family could produce a champion to face him, a few stokes of his massive greatsword and he was deemed innocent and went on his way. It was time to put the beast down.

But then Tywin had a thought, why not have Jamie fight the Mountain? Jamie Lanister was one of the few who could beat Gregor Clegane one on one, and of course Tywin would tilt the odds even more. Jamie would be innocent, Gregor would be dead and if, even if, Ser Gregor killed Jamie he could control Gregor Clegane's lust better than Jamie's.

Now his mind wandered to Varys and how to deal with that spider. His first thought was to have him killed and have it done with, but he knew that the spider's little birds and network of spies was everywhere so an assassin would be known of before Tywin could even hire one, and he was too cunning to get caught in some charge that would lead to his execution. All he hoped was that Varys would want to play the game of thrones as badly as Tywin did and the moves with the spider would be slow developing. But once he was Hand he could keep his enemies very close and under some control. As Tywin drifted off to sleep he allowed himself a brief moment of joy as he planned his touches on his daughter's royal wedding.

Chapter 2: Jamie

Jamie had been arrested and held, but his status and father's influence had sparred him Ned Stark's blade and then his wrath. The half hour Jamie had spent in the black cells seemed like a year, but he was soon given a spacious one room chamber with window. Of course it was four floors up and under constant watch by some Stark guard, but it was nicely furnished and the meals were hot and plentiful, and of course he was allowed visitors. Tyrion had come from Casterly Rock as soon as he heard of his brother's predicament and Cersei arrived as soon as permitted. Jamie had told his father and anyone else who would listen about the mad king's plan to burn the city rather than see it fall, but he had few believers in his tale. Ned Stark would only entertain that he could have any sense of honor until the wildfire was found all over the city. The removal and disposal of that demon's toy would take weeks. For days Ned Stark and Tywin bickered with Robert over what was to be done with the Kingslayer, as he was being called. After a week Robert relented to his dearest friend Ned and ordered Jamie be tried. Tyrion brought Jamie the grim news, but then his sister told him something that floored him. Jamie was to face the mountain in trial by combat. Ser Gregor had been charged with multiple crimes and Tywin's children collectively wondered if the patriarch of House Lanister was losing his grip on power. Jamie had no idea his father had hatched his plan, or let alone that Tywin even had one. Jamie knew full well one slip and he would be in two pieces. Jamie was given time to exercise and practice his craft for the upcoming trial, but no one could match Ser Gregor's sheer size and ferocity. How do you prepare to fight a giant? One day some cruel jailor made it a point for Jamie to train in the same area Gregor had just left and see the blood and bodies of ten men from the dungeons that were served up as training dummies for the Mountain. Jamie saw Ser Gregor's huge form walking away and swore he didn't see the first drop of sweat. Jamie wondered what would happen to him the next day.

Jamie never really had anything to worry about, Tywin had seen to that. Ser Gregor's squire had been given ample coin to manipulate his armor in a way that it was loose where it should be tight and vice versa. Tywin also knew of Ser Gregor's fondness of drinking wine before a battle, and he made sure it was laced with enough dreamwine to slow him down. The horns sounded and Jamie was led out along with Ser Gregor. Gregor said "say please and I will kill you quick". They were led to the center of the arena and it seemed that all of Westeros had come out. Jamie's and Gregor's various crime were read out. As the last of Gregor's charges were read Obyren Martell screamed "you raped her, you murdered her you killed her children" drawing boos and hisses from the crowed. The trumpet sounded and Jamie and Gregor went to their respective tents for their final preparations. Gregor feeling increasingly confident gulped down a huge amount of the laced dreamwine and Tywin knew it would soon take hold. All Jamie had to do was to stay alive for a few minutes.

As the fight started Gregor charged with all his fury. He was mad that Lord Tywin had failed to protect him since he was only "following orders". Since he couldn't get Tywin he would get his son and if he lived through this battle he would make it a point to cleave Tywin in half. His first blow Jamie blocked easily enough but the force sent a tingle up Jamie's arm. Jamie knew he couldn't fight this man blow for blow so he relied on the fact he was quicker than Gregor. He danced in and out and only parried Gregor's mighty blows when he had to. Every time their swords clashed Jamie felt like Gregor's greatsword would come crashing through his longsword and into some vital area. When Gregor seemed tired Jamie would press an attack, but it seemed as Gregor was playing and taunting him hoping to lure Jamie in close enough so he could get his big mailed fist on Jamie's throat. Jamie would soon fall back and wait and dance and wait. Soon the Mountain's blows were slower and slower and Jamie was hesitant to take advantage fearing another trick. Gregor all of a sudden felt like the world was spinning. His head was swimming and he was unsteady. Something was wrong and he knew it. Not only was he fighting in a mental fog he noticed that a strap was loose here or too tight there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his squire nod at Tywin and he knew the match had been thrown. He bit his lip hoping the pain would focus him. He had one blow he may could land and live through this, but if he missed he was done for. As his mouth filled with blood from his bit lip the three Jamies became one and he leaped forward like a man half his size, and caught Jamie by surprise. His greatsword came crashing down and Jamie parried enough to avoid being killed, but Gregor's blade snapped Jamie's longsword off at the tip, cut through his shoulder guard on his sword hand and deep into his flesh. Blood spurted as Gregor pulled his blade free and caught Jamie by his long golden hair. Gregor aimed a mailed fist a Jamie's head and prepared to end it with a blow that would shove Jamie's handsome face into his brain. But then he felt a sharp pain enter into his chest, and a stab into his heart. Then black. Jamie felt as if Gregor had taken his arm off, but as he reached and grabbed him it was the opening Jamie had wanted. With one swift move he pulled his dagger and plunged it into Gregor's heart through the loosened breastplate that Tywin had arranged. Gregor screamed his last and collapsed on top of Jamie forcing the rent metal from his armor deep into his injured shoulder. The last thing Jamie thought as he blacked out was that he had won and he saw Obyren Martell look at his father approvingly. House Lannister had won the game today.

Chapter 3 Cersei:

For hours after the trial was over Cersei waited for word from the Maester. Would Jamie live, if so would he lose his arm? If he didn't lose his arm could he still fight? She was so worried that she waited with Tyrion and for a while forgot how much she hated him. Soon the wait was over. Grand Maester Pycelle was able to save Jamie's life and arm. Although Jamie will lose some of his strength and quickness from the wound he will still be very dangerous in combat, just not as feared as he once was. Cersei took to tending to Jamie, but her father always had a serving girl, valet or other visitor always showing up so it was impossible for Jamie and Cersei to sate their desires. Cersei was overjoyed that her twin and lover would be alive and all she wanted was to show him how deeply she loved him.

But soon her relief was short lived. Tywin came in one day and told her that it was time to plan for her wedding to Robert Baratheon. Cersei was furious. Although, she knew that she was to be married for her father's political gains, she never thought he would have a chance to make her a queen. Being Queen would have been a dream for her had anyone of the men who took part in Robert's rebellion had summoned just an ounce of ambition and taken the throne. Any number of men could have claimed the throne and someone other than Robert would have been king. It was reported that Ned Stark was in the throne room so long that he could have polished the iron throne brightly enough to pass for silver waiting on Robert to arrive. All he had to do was take a seat and he would have been king, but he was too honorable for that. Between Ned's saving the throne for the biggest drunk and whoremonger in Westeros and his insistence on Jamie standing trial she had declared Ned a man she would see hurt if ever she had the chance.

She thought about many things the night after her father told her what her duty was, about running away, flinging herself out the window to her death, or flatly refusing to marry Robert. However, none of these options were really acceptable to her as they all lead to the same place, life without her beloved Jamie. She drank long into the night and as the wine washed away her bitterness and anger, Cersei came up with a plan of her own. She would marry Robert and go through with the vile marriage, play the role of wife and queen, but she would be queen, not her father's puppet. She would manipulate Robert to her designs, not her fathers. She would do was be queen and use her power and influence to shape the Seven Kingdoms into what she wanted. And she would make her father quietly pay his choice of her husband and Ned Stark for not believing Jamie. She had much to do. She had to get her loyal servants around her to insure she could move freely and someone not take her plans to her father. She needed to fill the castle with her spies so that the network of her little birds would rival Varys's. And lastly, she would never bring herself to produce Robert and heir. Her children would be Jamie's or no ones.

Cersei had many things to do to put her pieces on the game board. She couldn't get all of her network form Casterly Rock, but she could get the most trusted and they would help her cultivate a network of spies and confidants in King's Landing. She had to be selective too. If she asked for everyone she wanted Tywin would not only get suspicious, but deny everyone she asked for. She selected ten servants who had been in her core group and each had a special skill the Cersei convinced her father she had to have. The baker for the pastries she loved, and of course she had to have her handmaiden who knew her wardrobe by heart. Her select servants would become a network in Kings Landing and would tell her what she needed to know, deliver her messages that she couldn't say herself and most of all get her the moon tea she would need to make sure she never gave birth to Robert's child.


End file.
